My First Confession
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: [Adapted from chapter 24 of Out for Blood during Quinn's confession to Hunter] Hunter Wild's probably the only girl who could drive me into a corner like this. But I'm not yet ready to confess how I feel. Not when I'm unsure whether I could keep myself in check. But of course, the vampire hunter has a way around me.


I decided to make things a little more detailed on Quinn's side during their little confession. This is from chapter 24 of Out for Blood.

* * *

**Quinn**

Hunter Wild was in my room. A vampire hunter broke into my house, my _room_, to ask _why _I was hiding from her. The Drakes didn't socialize much, even we were pretty damn sure the girls we know aren't exactly what you'd call 'normal'.

Which, to be honest, is damned hot because that's us.

* * *

_"I can't believe you're hiding from me."_

_"Hunter, you're not Wonder Woman, for Christ's sake. You're a good hunter, no doubt about it, but you're human. You're fragile."_

_"If you call me fragile again, I will personally break off your fangs and wear them as earrings."_

_I stalked toward her. "But you are fragile," I insisted, my hands closing around her shoulders before she could even see me move. I knew that to her I_

_was a blur of pale skin and long dark hair and the glow of unnatural blue eyes. I pressed her against the wall, slamming the door with my boot at the_

_same time. We were alone._

_And I was just as pissed off as she was._

_I had to make her understand. Even if she hated me for it. "You don't like to admit it, but I'm stronger than you are, and faster." I was so close that her_

_legs, her hips, and her chest touched mine. Every time she took a ragged breath, it pushed her closer to me. "And I've tasted you now." I leaned in,_

_lips moving over her throat, aching to taste her again. She might have been the canary to my smug cat. She'd hate that. "And I can never forget your_

_blood on my tongue."_

_"I know what you're doing." Her voice was endearingly breathy. She swallowed._

_"I'm just making my point." I said._

_"You're being an ass." But she tilted her head so I could continue nibbling. Centuries of her hunter ancestors rolled over in their graves._

_"I could kill you, Hunter."_

_"Mmm-hmmm. I could kill you right back."_

_"This isn't a joke."_

_I seized her mouth, and for a long, hot moment there were no more words, no more warnings. Just tongues and tastes and lips seeking lips. I fisted_

_my hand in her hair and hers hooked into my belt loops. And, as usual, it was over far too soon._

_I pulled back abruptly, violent need and control twisting inside me. "I won't risk you."_

_Her eyes narrowed into slits. "You're trying to protect me," she seethed._

_"And that's a bad thing?" I just didn't get her sometimes._

_She drilled her finger into my chest. "When you make decisions for me, yeah, you're damn right it is."_

_"I'm just trying to do the right thing. I'm a vampire."_

_"Duh."_

_"And you're not."_

_"__Again: duh."_

_"I could hurt you. I could lose control." I claimed her finger, my grip cool and utterly unbreakable. She'd have better luck snapping her own wrist in half_

_than breaking my hold._

_"If you were anyone else, I'd have kneecapped you by now." She poked me hard. "So give me break," she said. "You make out with girls all the_

_time."_

* * *

"They're not you," I replied quietly. It was true. I wouldn't be fighting myself like this over _some girl_. But this wasn't some girl. She was _the _girl.

"Kieran's human," she pointed out, and I felt her anger rising again as her pulsed sped up just the slightest bit. "And Solange is even younger than you. She turned barely two weeks ago. Should I be worried about him?"

_Kieran Black's not the vampire in that relationship. Hell if he'd know how it feels to see the girl of his life as bloody food._

"I don't know."

"And Lucy?"

_Nicholas has not yet tasted his girlfriend._

"I don't know."

I felt her pull back, her eyes meeting my troubled gaze, and it was taking all my willpower not to pull her even closer against me. And I was supposed to be hiding from her. Way to go, Quinn. You're _way _off your game.

"Do you like me, Quinn?" The question dropped on me like Holy Water.

"It's not that simple," I answered drily. It really wasn't. Hunter Wild may be the strongest vampire hunter for all I care, but that still wouldn't be enough to stop the lust of a young hungry vampire.

Which, in this case, was me.

"Yes, it is," she glared. For some reason, her pulse was speeding up again and this time it wasn't because she wanted to make out.

"Shit. Unless this isn't about protecting me but about not wanting to see me again. Am I just another girl to you? Shit," she said again, going red. It was hella cute. But this wasn't the time.

I felt time itself slow down as my blood run cold with each word she said, tugging on my heartstrings in a bad way. _Just another girl? _That was nearly enough to make me slam her fragile body hard against the wall and ravish her to show her how serious I was.

I wanted to scream like the 10 year old boy I used to be, _"Do you even have the slightest idea of how horrifying it was when I realised how happy I was to see you when I'm supposed to be hiding from you!?"__  
_

"I have to get out of here."

She turned her face away from me, even though there was no escape with both my arms on either side of her. Her pulse was a mess. And I hated myself for being happy that it was because of _me_. I realised then how badly I wanted all of her to be mine and mine alone.

"Yes," I finally said, so softly it was a wonder she heard me at all. She probably did pick up some skills along the years after all. "Yes, Hunter, I like you."

She released the breath she probably hasn't realise she'd been holding. "I like you a lot."

We exchanged a few more sentences after that, all of which I could barely remember because I was staring at Hunter's lonely looking lips.

A thump on the door had us both jumping.

"Hey, get off my sister," Kieran barked from the other side. I could _hear _the smugness in his voice.

"Get lost, Black," I called out. Way to ruin the moment, Black. For the first time, I could understand how Solange felt when I disturbed her little making out time. "And she's not your sister."

"May as well be."

"Well, you stop kissing Solange and I'll stop kissing Hunter."

Silence. I smirked. Hunter pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" Imurmured. "We're not done making up."

"We're in crisis mode out there," she answered, reluctantly taking another step back.

_Aha, caught you._

"It's always crisis mode in this house," I said with disgust, trying to hide the temptation to smirk at what I was about to do.

"Still. We should go help."

I huffed a mock melodramatic sigh. "This is that Helios-Ra duty thing, isn't it?"

"Afraid so."

I pulled her back and gave her a short but still fierce kiss I knew left her tingling as I pulled away from her, grinning.

"_Now_, we go help." I opened the door and easily slid out of the way as Kieran tried to punch my chest.

"I thought I asked you to back off," he muttered softly so that I could hear. My grin widened.

"I'm a Drake brother. You're not."

I didn't manage to wipe the grin off my face throughout the night because of Hunter's thumping heart and the sideway glances she threw me when she thought I wasn't looking at her.

And I felt better than I had since Solange's 16th birthday.

* * *

This was really fun! Quinn and Hunter are probably the second most 'aggressive' couple in this book. I like how Quinn's so experienced with girls, but is totally clueless when it came to Hunter Wild the vampire hunter. And I like how Hunter's this tough girl with a damned cute side to her. Such OTP.


End file.
